MLP: Friendship is Spinjitzu
by Shaymix1234
Summary: The Mare 6 have discoved a portal that leads to Ninjago, but don't know how to get back to Equestria. But darkness rises in Ninjago... So wait... Lord Garmadon & Sunset Shimmer, Queen Crystalis and Princess Larve, Overlord and Devil Sunset Shimmer... OH NO! But the good side is also rising in Ninjago... It's Lloyld and Princess Skyla! Will the Mane 6 and the Ninja defeat the Evil?
1. Chapter 1: A New Adventure Rises

**Me: Hey guys. Pink Ninja here! Today... I'm doing a new story called MLP: Friendship is Spinjitzu!**

**RD: Sadly... PN is going to hold all of the stories including Hero: 108 and Magical Doremi ToD show... just to get more dares.**

**Twilight: Can we please just get this story started?**

**Me: Ok. Oh to the first chapter!**

**Note: This takes place before Ninjago season 1 Episode 1: Way of The Ninja **

Chapter 1: A New Adventure Rises

_At the Crystal Empire..._

__After Twilight became the new princess of Equestria, she began living with Princess Cadence, his BBBFF: Shining Armor, Princess Skyla: the dauther of the Crystal Princess, her friends, Pinkie Pie, Applejack, Rarity, Rainbow Dash, and Fluttershy, and Spike the Dragon in the Crystal Castle. " Huh? Hey.. It's a letter from Princess Celestia!" Spike realized that he need to give Celestia's letter to Twilight Sparkle. Spike ran as fast as he can and went into Twilight's crystal bedroom and bumped into Twilight. " SPIKE! Why the hay are you running into my bedroom and bumped into me?!" Twilight noticed the letter and said, " Wait. When did you get this letter from?" Spike replied " It's from your Princess Celestia." " Let me read that letter." Twilight said as she use her magic to open the letter. The letter saids: " _Dear Twilight Sparkle, I would like you to come to my castle in Canterlot with Princess Skyla and your friends because the Crystal of the Dark King is stolen because of Queen Crystalis' dauther, Princess Larva. I want you to retrive it before darkness falls on Equestria and another world which is beyond Equestria. Once you, Princess Skyla, and your friends are in my castle, I will peform a spell that will lead you to the world where the darkness will fall. I will aid you with a old friend of my who knows the art of Spinjitzu. Plese come to the castle and quickly! Your faithful teacher, Princess Celestia."__  
_

Twilight was in shock about what the letter said. _Princess Larva stolen the Crystal of the Dark King?! _Twilight thought. " Spike." " Yeah Twilight?" Spike replied " Tell all of my friends and Skyla that were going to the Castle of Canterlot" Twilight told Spike " Ok." Spike replied as he went to get Skyla first._  
_

_After the ride that leads to the Canterlot Castle..._

" Thank you for coming." Celestia said as Twilight, Skyla, and the rest of the Mane 6 came into the hallroom " Princess Celestia, about the letter... What's Spinjitzu?" Skyla said " Spinjitzu is a fighting style that is based upon the tornado of the elements of Creation." Celestia replied " Now that all of you are here, I will do the spell like i told Twilight in the letter." Celestia's horn began to glow and a portal began to open. After the portal grew big enough, Celestia stopped using her magic and said, " Now go. Your mission is to retrive the Crystal of the Dark King. If the crystal breaks, then Equestria and Ninjago will be plunged into darkness of the Dark King and the Overlord." Applejack steped by Skyla and replied, " What in tarnation is Ninjago?" " Ninjago is where my friend lives." Celestia said as she went into the portal " Come on, girls. We got a crystal to hunt." Twiligt said as the Mane 6 and Princess Skyla went into the portal.

_At Ignacia..._

Kai was working on a sword until he saw somthing at the sky. " Huh?" " What's that thing in the sky?" Nya replied " I'm going to check it out." Kai said as he began going outside. Before he was almost outside, there was a figure falling from the sky as the thig in the sky dissapeared. " NYA, GET DOWN!" After Kai went to protect his sister, the figure rammed into the ground. Kai ran to the figure and realized that the figure was a human girl with rainbow hair, a sports shirt with a rainbowish thunder bolt, a skirt with short black pants, bracelets, and shoes with red and yellow socks. " Hey, are you ok?" Kai said. The girl's eyes flutted and shouted, " Who the heck are you?" " I'm Kai." Kai said as he introduced hiself " Rainbow Dash."

Kai's POV

Wow, that girl got an amazing name for her hair color. " So do you want to stay with me?" " Sure." Rainbow relpied and she hugged me. I began to blush a little.

END OF CHAPTER 1

**Me: So RD's in Ignacia, but where are the rest of the Mane 6 and Skyla?**

**Kai: Tune in tommarrow for..**

**RD: For Chapter 2: meeting others**

**Me: R&R! BYE!**


	2. Chapter 2: meeting others

**Me: Some boy has a crush on RD.**

**Kai: OK... who?**

**Me: Kai, Its you!**

**Kai: *blushing* WHAT?!**

**RD: On to the 2nd chapter!**

Celestia's POV

Even though I manage not to fall from the sky, due to my wings, I flew off to find the Monastery of Spinjitzu, so I can teach my faithful studen, Twilight Sparkle, and her friends to know spinjitzu and save Equestria and Ninjago from the Overlord and The Dark King. By the time i saw the Mountains of Impossible Hight, I know that the monastery must be at the top and used my wings to get to the the top of the mountain. Then, I saw the monasery and rang the doorbell. _GONG!_

I then heard two voices said " Mail!" I then heard the door open and saw one human male with light blond with a tall flattop haircut, icy eyes, and worn a black ninja suit. " Hello." I said " Hello" the light blond haired human replied " I am here to see your master." I told the human " I will tell Sensei Wu to talk to him, and by the way before I let you in, my name is Zane, and who are you?" " My name is Princess Celestia, and it is nice to meetyou, Zane."

_TBC PRT 2 of Meeting others_


	3. Chapter 3: Meeting other PART 2

**Me: Well... 1. The Mane 6, Skyla, and Celestia are human & 2. The Mane 6, Skyla, and Celestia are in Ninjago... DUH!**

**Kai: Let's get this overwith...**

**Skyla: On to the 2nd part of chapter 2!**

_At Darkly's School for Bad Boys__..._

Lloyld's POV

"AAAAAAAHHH!" I screamed as the fire ants bit me I finally ran outside ans saw a human girl with yellow and purple hair, a ballgown, and a crown on her head. She opened her eyes and i screamed " AHHHHHHHH!" she said the same thing " EEEEEEEEEEK!"

Skyla's POV

"EEEEEEEEEEK!" " AHHHHHHHH!" the boy shouted and then he went crazy " Hey. Hey. HEY!" I said to the boy " AH! What do you want, you girl?!" the boy replied " Ok... 1. I know that I'm a girl, 2. The name's Princess Skyla but my friends call me Skyla, and 3. Who are you?" " Lloyld. Lloyd Garmadon." Lloyld replied. I blushed a lot.

_Back in the Monostary of Spinjitzu_

Twilight's POV

" Ohh... My head." I said as I awoken and I saw my friends and then I saw a blue figure, a black figure, and two white figures before I fainted.

_Later..._

I was awaken and saw icy blue eyes

TBC fro PRT 3


End file.
